Love not Lost
by Mad Hat Dragon
Summary: Lucifer has been kidnapped and greatly hurt. It's Chloe's job to find him. Hard Deckerstar. (Set after season 3 cliffhanger.)


"I'm worried about Lucifer. He hasn't answered any of my calls and when I went to Lux, everyone said they hadn't seen him."

"I'm sure he's fine. He probably ran off to Vegas again, " Dan answers his ex-wife.

"I hope he's fine..."

* * *

"Show yourself! I know you're there you bloody fool! Come and face me!" Lucifer cried, his face bloodied, lip bleeding. Lucifer had been knocked unconscious as he was escaping after killing Cain, and woken up in a dark warehouse, handcuffed to a wall. He had tried breaking out but to no avail. The chains were made of celestial steel. The instruments used to torture him were made of the same material.

After the Detective had seen his true face, he had hidden away in Lux, drinking himself away. He had scared her. He had truly terrified the one woman he had ever loved. This was so much worse than the time that he had showed Dr. Linda his Devil-face. This was truer pain than the numerous times he had cut off his own wings, scorning his past as an angel.

"If I showed myself, you would know who I am."

Lucifer was drawn back to his thoughts by the feminine voice that he recognized but couldn't, for the eternal life of him, put a name or face to.

"And if you know who I am, you could come after me."

Lucifer growled, a deep inhuman noise that could have only come from the Devil himself.

"People will get hurt if you come after me; people you love. We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?"

Lucifer 's blood ran cold. Amenadiel. Maze. Linda. Chloe. They could all be taken away from him.

"Please, don't hurt them," he whispered in resignation, "do whatsoever you desire with me but leave them out of this."

"Oh. I will do whatever I want with you. You're at my command. Imagine that, power over the Devil!" The voice taunted.

A lone tear trickled down the fallen angel's face, leaving a trail through the dirt and the blood.

It was him now, that had made a deal with the Devil.

* * *

"It's been a week, Dan. still no sign of Lucifer," Decker said, worry painted clearly across her face.

Detective Douche, as Lucifer so liked to call him, sighed.

"Look, Chloe, if it makes you feel any better, I'll send out a missing person signal, and after work, you, Ella, Maze, and I can go look for him."

Chloe nodded, still troubled, "Okay."

* * *

Lucifer panted, his shirt torn from the whip his torturer had been using against his back and his wings. Blood spattered the floor and the walls. Lucifer had been released from the wall he had previously been handcuffed to after his kidnapper had broken both of his legs in several places. He had been moved to a pole that served as a whipping post.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Lucifer cried from pain as the whip came down again and again.

"Because, you must be punished. You hand out punishment like candy but, have you ever punished yourself?"

Every night. Every night, Lucifer would lie awake, weeping for the sins he had committed, the people he had hurt. Every time Lucifer was alone, he would think about all that he had done. That was one of the reasons why he insisted on cutting off his wings, over, and over again. That was why he insisted on never being alone. The only time he had never felt like the Devil, was when he was with the Detective. Until recently.

When Lucifer gave no answer, the mysterious kidnapper laughed.

And so his punishment resumed with renewed vigor.

* * *

After being subjected to even more creative devices, Lucifer was allowed to rest. His whole body ached and bled. He desperately wanted to see his beloved Detective and make sure she was alright.

Suddenly, a phone skittered across the floor and landed at his feet.

"You are to call your little Detective, and tell her to come here alone ," the voice hissed.

"And if I refuse?"

"There are many ways to kill a human. I could squash her like a bug, let the blood seep out of her as I cut a thousand tiny holes into her, watch with glee as her house, her daughter, and eventually her, go up in flames. That is what will happen if you refuse, " the voice cackled.

Lucifer sucked in a cold breath. Risk the Detective's by bringing her here or risk her life and others' lives out there.

Lucifer picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Don't even think of warning her."

"Detective Chloe Decker, how may I help you? "

"Detective," Lucifer replied with fake enthusiasm .

"Lucifer? Where have you been?"

"No matter, I have something to show you. Come to the warehouse on the corner of 6th street, alone." Lucifer's voice wavered at that last part.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Lucifer ended the call, shuddering.

"She's coming."

"Lucifer called!" Chloe exclaimed, "I'm going to meet him on 6th street."

"Thank God, I was thinking we'd never find him." Ella said, relieved.

"He's a big boy, he can take care of himself," Maze sneered sarcastically. She hadn't really been looking for Lucifer , she had just been sitting on one of the stools in his penthouse, sharpening her knives.

"Well, I'm going to go drive over and meet him," Chloe said .

"Alrighty! Let's go then!" Ella exclaimed, walking towards the elevator.

Chloe grabbed her arm, " he told me to come alone, sorry babe."

"Crap."

When Chloe made it to the warehouse, she got out of the car, elated to see Lucifer again. She wanted to tell him that his Devil -face only shocked her, not scared her away. He may be the Devil, but only by name. He was only Lucifer, the man she loved.

She walked up to the side door and opened them.

"Lucifer?" She called.

She walked further into the dark room. She heard a scuffle and turned, pulling her gun out.

Walking towards the noise, she heard what sounded like chains clinking. The sight she saw when she turned the corner almost broke her heart.

Lucifer was chained to the wall, covered in blood. The wall and floor was spattered with it too. She dropped her gun and ran to him, cupping his face in her hands. When she touched him, he flinched away.

"Lucifer it's me."

"Detective? " his voice sounded so small and so afraid. Nothing like the confident and immature Lucifer she had grown to love.

"Ah Detective. So nice of you To join us."

Chloe went to grab her gun but remembered that she threw it to the side when she saw Lucifer. She lunged to grab it but a black leather boot kicked it out of her reach.

"Now Detective, it isn't polite to try to shoot at your host!" the mysterious figure reprimanded fiendishly.

Chloe could definitely tell that Lucifer's tormenter was female. Lucifer! Chloe turned around and saw that Lucifer had once again slipped into unconsciousness.

"Why the hell would you hurt him like that?" She asked, voice low and dangerous as she got to her feet.

Something flew out of the dark and lodged itself into her arm. A blade. One that resembles Maze's own blades. Chloe fell to one knee.

"Samael deserves to be punished for all that he has done."

_Samael? Who the Hell is that? _

Chloe then remembered that Linda had once told her Lucifer's Angel name. Before he fell. Samael. This unfamiliar woman was referring to Lucifer but using his old name so that must mean that she was alive at a time when Lucifer was still in Heaven, or the "Silver City" as he liked to call it.

"Lucifer has done nothing wrong," Chloe answered with conviction. "He should not be held responsible for what other people have done just because he is the Devil."

"Ah, so you know, " the woman said, "pity. It would have been so much fun to watch as he ripped your beloved daughter apart with his bare hands, Devil-face open for all to see."

Chloe inhaled sharply. This woman can threaten her life, her home, any material object that she has, but the moment she threatens her daughter's life, well, everyone knows not to piss off a mother. Especially if that mother has been trained in combat and is 5 feet 7 inches of badassery who shot the Devil in the leg and drew blood. Although shooting the Devil isn't that impressive because said Devil acts as if her 8 year old daughter is the scariest being on the planet.

Chloe drew up to her full height (which isn't very tall but, the fire in her eyes could kill quite a few full grown men).

"You can threaten me but I will not allow you to threaten my daughter or my partner."

She lunged for the shadows, determined to wring the neck of whoever dared piss her off.

"Chloe, no!"

Chloe was suddenly yanked backwards.

_Ella?_

A choking noise came from the shadows. Maze emerged with a small hooded figure in a complex head-lock in her arms.

"Dammit Ubiti! What does it take to get it into your thick head that Lucifer being in Hell was punishment enough! He punishes, not you!" Maze hissed, ripping the woman's hood off.

A girl that looked like a younger, less badass version of Maze stood there, a pout on her face.

"You always get to have fun! It's my turn!" She whined .

"Ubiti, I swear I'm going to kill you!" Maze yelled, whipping one of her blades out and pressing it to the girl's neck

"Maze, how do you know her?" Chloe asked, barely keeping her fury in check .

Maze growled, releasing her.

"Ubiti is my sister, a fellow demon."

"Well that explains the resemblance and, oh yeah, the need to hurt people! " Ella exclaimed.

"Ellen," Maze started.

"Ella," Ella corrected.

"Ellen, can you watch this little bastard while Chloe and I help Lucifer? " Maze said, smirking.

Ella sighed, "Fine ." She released Chloe, who then ran over to Lucifer.

"Lucifer! Wake up! " when he didn't respond to her shaking his shoulders, she turned around, "Maze, can you get Ubiti to give me the key to his handcuffs?"

"My pleasure. "

In about a second after Chloe had turned her back, something got her on the head.

"Ow!" She hissed, glaring at a smirking Maze as she picked up the keys. She unlocked Lucifer's chains and his limp body fell to the floor. She assessed his wounds now that he was in a better position.

He was wearing a ragged , blood soaked shirt and his back was a pulsing red mass of lash marks. His face was also covered in blood as were his hands from where the manacles had been.

"My God, what did she do to you?" She whispered.

"Please don't bring him into this. "

Of course _that _would wake him up.

"Lucifer I need you to be still for me, so I can look at what's been damaged."

"I'm afraid I'm going nowhere at the moment, Detective. She broke both of my legs, " he stated breathlessly.

Chloe gasped, knowing that, she now noticed what looked like pieces of bone jutting out of his skin and through his pants.

"Maze, can you find me a washcloth and a bucket of water? I need to clean off the blood."

"I'm not an errand boy, " Maze grumbled but still moved to get the things that Chloe had requested.

"I assure you, I'm quite alright Detective," Lucifer said, fidgeting under her touch.

"Uh huh. Alright tough guy, stop wiggling around so I can help you, " she replied, not believing his statement for a minute.

Lucifer stared at her.

"What?" She asked worriedly .

"Aren't you afraid of me? I'm the Devil. I don't deserve to be helped," he whispered, truly confused .

Chloe stopped in her assessment of damage and looked into those beautiful, chocolate brown eyes.

"You aren't the Devil to me," she said with conviction, "You never have been and never will be. You are a sweet, caring, hilarious and overly sexual man. You are Lucifer Morningstar, the owner of Lux. You are the Lucifer who says he despises children but allows my eight year old daughter to hug him and treats her as if she is scarier than Maze. You have saved my life numerous times. Sure you can be a self centered dick sometimes but, you're still my Lucifer. "

Lucifer smiled sadly at that.

"I don't deserve to be loved."

"Everyone deserves to be loved. Give me one reason why you shouldn't? " Chloe asked, arms crossed.

"I'm the Devil."

"Only by name. "

"I hurt people."

"You punish those who have down wrong. You don't hurt people who don't deserve it. "

Lucifer paused.

"My Devil-face scared you. "

Chloe sighed, " it didn't scare me, I was just, quite literally, faced with the truth and I was trying to process it all. I'm sorryrhe gave you the impression that I was scared. "

Lucifer looked at the ground. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but right then, Maze dropped a bucket of water that sloshed into the floor a bit and a washcloth by Chloe's feet.

"Did I interrupt something? " Maze asked innocently, as Chloe pulled away from Lucifer.

Chloe cleared her throat and grabbed the cloth, sinking it in the water.

"Nope, thanks. "

Once Maze left to check on Ubiti and Ella (surprised not to find that the two girls were chattering on and on about nothing as if they had known each other for ever while Ella did Ubiti's hair, or something.), Chloe set to work cleaning all of the blood off of Lucifer.

After a few minutes of silence, Lucifer spoke up.

"I love you."

Chloe stopped abruptly. Lucifer looked down at the ground again. He was suddenly worried that he had said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

Chloe didn't say anything as she finished cleaning Lucifer and asked Maze to call Linda.

Linda and Maze decided to call an ambulance which soon arrived at the scene. The paramedics brought out a stretcher and sedated Lucifer so he wouldn't be injured more on the way to the hospital.

Chloe informed Dan that she had found Lucifer and that he had been tortured so they ware taking him to the hospital. Dan asked if they knew who had done it. Chloe said yes and Dan then asked where they were. Chloe have him the address and Dan came with reinforcements to take Ubiti away (much to Ella 's chagrin). When all was settled down, Chloe drove over to the hospital to see how Lucifer was doing.

The sight of seeing her partner unconscious and hooked up to all of those wires in a simple, flowered, hospital gown, both relieved and worried her. She kneeled by the bed, closing her eyes and clasping her hands.s

_I wasn't much of a prayer but it's probably time I start._

"God, um, if you're up there, can you please heal Lucifer?" She asked hesitantly .

"I really hate that name. "

Chloe turned around to see a man that looked much like Lucifer and even had a British accent.

"God?"

"Yes, little one. It's me. "

He walked over to the bed and gently touched Lucifer's face.

"His name isn't Lucifer, it's Samael," God stated, power emanating in his voice."My little Light-bringer. You humans made him feel that he was less than he was so he changed his name and cut off his wings. He isn't the Devil. I'm sure you know that. "

Chloe nodded, still in awe that _G__od_ was talking to her.I

"Times are strained between my son and I do I cannot stay for long. All I can offer iS that I'll heal most of his wounds. Not enough that people will notice but enough to get his spirits back up. It won't be enough to wake him up so he'll still be unconscious, " God offered.

"Please," Chloe replied.

God placed his hands on areas around Lucifer's body. Any wounds there immediately closed up, no scars left whatsoever. Lucifer's breathing eased and his eyelids stayed closed while his body relaxed.

Chloe was so fascinated at seeing Lucifer heal that she didn't even notice God leaving.

"Thank-" she started, turning around to face nothing, "Huh. Just like Lucifer, he has a habit of leaving abruptly. "

On a more serious note, she turns back around to Lucifer and takes his limp hand.

"I love you too."t

* * *

**A/ N~ So, did you guys enjoy it? Some parts were not very good but I'm not the best writer XD. Ubiti's name actually translated into "smite" in Latin.I tried to avoid using as many cuss words as I could but, when it comes to Maze...**

**I've been wanting to write a Deckerstar fanfic for a while. This one's just a one shot but oh well. (My first one shot too!)**

**Huge thanks to anyone who read this! Please take the time to follow, favorite, and review if you enjoyed it or have any tips. (Please also inform me of any mistakes I made.)**

**Thanks!**

**~Hat**


End file.
